


A itch that needs scratched

by GalaxySong



Series: Cracked mirror [1]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark Kent, Death, Kent's kind of crazy, Kink, M/M, Murder, Violence, blowjob, knifes, likes stabbing people a bit to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent and Jimmy decide to teach some people a lesson but things get a bit out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A itch that needs scratched

**Author's Note:**

> For Whitechapel Kink meme: Jimmy Kray/Emerson Kent: Murder Spree 
> 
> I'm still not very happy with it but if I edit any more it there would be nothing left lol 
> 
> Title might change if I can think of something better.

When Kent walked into the pub not many people looked up. Those that did quickly looked away again but he still heard the whispers of 'Kray's pet' and 'the wife' as he walked up to the bar. He had been called worse and if he's been honest with him self he quite likes being called Jimmy's wife, not that he would ever admit it. 

The young girl Sally behind the bar gave him a small smile. 

“Hey Emerson, what can I get you?”

“A white wine and a pint of cider please,” He told her with a smile of his own. He watched as her smile became a bit nervous when she realised he had ordered Jimmy's usual as well.

 

He paid her and sipped his pint as he waited for Jimmy and watched as several people had got up and quietly left when they saw the glass of wine sitting on the bar. Like it was some sort of warning for them to get out. He did like that even the thought of Jimmy had most people running. There was only four men left sitting in the back of the pub laughing and drinking. It didn't look like they had even noticed every one else leaving, probably to busy telling stories of the good old days. 

Kent knew their names, ages and even that Rick Mathews had had knee surgery three months ago. He knew Jimmy didn't see the point in researching this stuff but it had come in handy in the past. 

When his phone alerted him to a txt he didn't have to look at it to know it was Jimmy telling him he would be there soon. He waved at Sally to come over and gave her his best reassuring smile.

“Sally why don't you head on home. I'll make sure everything gets locked up.”

He could tell she would rather be any where but here but wasn't sure what to do. 

“Go on, I promise you wont get into trouble.” He covered her hand with his own on the bar and gave it a squeeze. 

She nodded and Kent watched as she grabbed her bag and coat and quickly left out the back of the pub. 

 

Minutes later he heard the door open and then the sound of it being locked. Jimmy stood behind him and Kent watched him in the mirror behind the bar as he leaned in and kissed his neck. Excitement and adrenaline thrummed through him and he turned around on his stool and pulled Jimmy down by his tie for a firm but short kiss. 

“Shall we go have some fun darling?” Jimmy asked with a grin.

Kent couldn't stop him self from grinning back and slipped of the stool and followed a step behind Jimmy, letting him take the lead.

“Hello boys, having a good night?”

All the laughing and talking stopped in a instant and he watched them realise how empty the pub had become.

“Hello Mr Kray, what brings you here tonight? Simmons asked, licking his lips nervously. 

Kent started to slowly walk round the table but they didn't pay him any real attention, Jimmy was the one with the reputation after all.

“I've been hearing things Markus, that you have been running that mouth of yours. Saying some not very flattering things about me or my family.” 

 

Kent ignored Markus as he went pale and spluttered his denial. He knew for a fact that the other man had been mouthing off about the queer Kray, how they were just wanna be gangsters. He watched the man Jacob slowly reach for what was most likely a hidden weapon. Kent reached inside his jacket wrapping his hand around the handle of his knife. Waiting to see if the man would be stupid enough to really reach for what was most likely a gun. Part of him really hoped he would. 

 

When Jimmy grabbed Markus by the throat finally loosing what little patience he had he watched the man Jacob make a grab for the gun from under the table. That was all Kent needed, he unsheathe his blade and stabbed it through the man's hand with enough force to drive it through into the table in one quick move. The scream that followed made Kent smile just a little. No one sitting around the table even breathed. 

When he looked up Jimmy was giving him a genuine 'what the fuck' look, hand still wrapped around the other man's throat. Kent shrugged and leaned over the man's shoulder and grabbed the gun from it's hiding place. 

“ I wasn't going to use it,” he hissed through gritted teethe. 

Kent just rolled his eyes and tucked it away into his belt. He knew they had come here with a plan, put the fear of god into Markus, maybe break a couple of his fingers. Teach him and the others a lesson for not being respectful. But as he watched the blood start to pool around the man's hand on the table he bit his lip. Feeling something like a itch in the back of his brain that he really wanted to scratch.

He gave Jimmy almost a pleading look, he would never do anything with out his go a head. He might be crazy but he was always loyal. Jimmy hesitated for just a second before giving a small nod, his hand going to his waist to take hold of his own knife. A beautiful dagger that Kent had gotten him for Christmas. 

Kent moved liquid fast grabbing the knife from Jacob's hand. But before he could even take a breath to scream, Kent stabbed the knife into his chest and right into his heart. He gave a viscous twist of the blade and pulled it out with a hard tug. The man was dead in seconds.

“Jesus Christ.” Some one whispered and Kent moved quickly slitting the throat of the man to his right as Jimmy stabbed Markus in the throat at the same time.

That only left one man Rick who stumbled away from the table and tried to make a run for it. He was a large man but Kent gave a hard kick to his left knee and the man crumbled to the ground. He knew that research wouldn't go to waist.

The man was begging and trying to pull him self towards the door. Kent let him as he turned to look at Jimmy who was cleaning his dagger, using the tie was one of the dead men. 

The table and floor were quickly becoming covered in blood. Kent was almost amused that not one of there drinks had even been spilled. He let him self just for a second fantasise about Jimmy bending him over the blooded table and fucking him, letting the blood soak into his clothes and skin. But he knew even if he could convince Jimmy to do it the clean up would be hell. 

Instead he crouched down and pushed the man onto his back and looked over the sobbing man.

“I swear I wont say anything, I swear.”

“Of course you won't,” Kent told him with a shark like smile. He plunged the knife into his stomach and quickly covered the man's mouth with his other hand. As much as would have loved to hear his screams it could bring them the wrong sort of attention.

He saw Jimmy take a seat and just watch him have his fun. Kent pulled the knife out slowly and watched the white shirt quickly become soaked with blood. It would take a long time to die from a wound like that Kent thought but he just didn't have the patience to sit and watch the life drain out of him. Kent sliced the large artery in his thigh, he would be dead in minutes and the police would be left scratching their heads wondering if there is some significance in it. He just liked to keep them guessing.

 

Kent got to his feet and walked over to Jimmy who looked completely relaxed and had quite a obvious bulge in his trousers. Right there he felt a swell of love for him that most psychologists would probably agree that it was imposable for him to feel, due to his sociopathic and murdering tendencies. But what else can you call it when you are willing to do anything for some one. He was pretty sure Jimmy loved him as well, in his own way. He once broke a man's arm in three places for calling him a whore and if that wasn't love Kent didn’t know what was.

He stood between Jimmy's legs and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss to the lips before sinking to his knees and undoing his belt and trousers. Jimmy watched him with dark eyes as he took the hard length into his mouth with a greedy moan. 

Kent sucked and licked and sighed happily when Jimmy griped his curls just a bit too tight, encouraging him to go faster. 

“That's my good boy.” Jimmy whispered and Kent shuddered, heat coiling in his stomach. Jimmy really knew how to push his buttons. 

He dug his blunt finger nails into Jimmy's thigh's to stop him self reaching down between his legs. 

The pain tipped Jimmy over the edge and Kent swallowed every last drop and pulled off with a wet pop. He was achingly hard him self but it would have to wait because he had work to do. He stood up wrinkling his nose at the state of his knees, he liked this suit.

He noticed Rick had finally bled out and wondered if the last thing he saw was his killer on his knees giving his boyfriend a blow job.

Kent removed his coat and went about getting rid of any evidence of what they had done. He knows Johnny is not going to best pleased when he finds out but Kent will just give him his best puppy dog eyes and tell him one of them pulled a gun, while Jimmy tries to keep a straight face behind him and pretend they didn't have too much fun.

 

He takes care of the camera linked up to the old video player in the back so it wont be watch-able and replaces the gun with his finger prints removed. There is no point hiding the fact they were ever there, that is just to much hard work. He just goes about making it look like they left before anything happened. The last thing he does is turn off the heating knowing it will make it harder to tell time of death with it being the beginning of December. 

He will just have to have a word with Sally in the morning but he knows he can be very persuasive when he wants to be. 

Kent can't help but feel a bit of satisfaction at what he thinks of as a job well done. 

 

Jimmy gives him a fond smile when he sees he's finished and helps him slip his coat back on. 

“What do you want for dinner? Jimmy asks.

Kent takes out his handkerchief and wipes away some of the spots of blood on Jimmy's face.

“How about that Chinese place up near the church and then back to my place?” He would rather go straight home but having a dozen or so witnesses around them right now would make life a bit easier if the police do come knocking.

“Sounds like a plan but why back at yours?” Jimmy asks as they head for the door.

He was hardly back at his own apartment these days, usually more than happy to stay at Jimmy's mum's.

“Because I plans for you tonight and I don't plan on being quite.” Kent tells him and laughs when Jimmy gives him a look that makes him think he might be getting bent over that table after all.

Instead he grabs Jimmy's hand, turns of the lights and pulls him out the door thinking maybe next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I might already be planning a second part that with Kent's back story, maybe. :)


End file.
